


I Want You!

by DamnBlackHeart



Series: Scream For Ice Cream! [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Lime, Reader-Insert, Romance, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Hanataro, if only he didn't pay close attention to you...or maybe that's what led to his tomato, shocked form being dragged out the door of the ice cream shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You!

You looked at your boyfriend, who was on the ground next to you. You smile, your eyes sparkling whenever you look at him.

“So, what do you want to do today?” you asked, your voice uncharacteristically soft at the moment.

“We'll do whatever you want to do.” Hanataro replied, turning to look at you. He was on the ground next to you. The both of you were leaning against a large tree, its leaves shading the harsh rays of the sun. His shining black eyes looked away as he met your serene eyes, a deep red blush covering his face.

“That's so nice of you! I know exactly what we'll do!” you cheered, as you hopped to your feet and clapped your hands happily. 'And I can make Hana-chan blush more! Hehe!' you thought, rocking back and forth.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked, blinking as he slowly rose up from the lush grass covered ground.

“Let's go get ice-cream!”

He almost fell right back on the floor from your outburst. 

"Oops, sorry." you laughed, keeping him steady.

“It's okay. Let's go get ice cream then.” he said, giving you a goofy smile.

“Yay, Ice cream!” you exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him to the store. "We better hurry before all the treats are gone."

When the two of you got to the ice cream store, it wasn't as busy as you first thought. A few people linger around the store but many of them were just hanging out in the cool store then staying outside in the heat.

While you waited, you turned and gave a thumb up at a tall girl who was working in the store. She smiled, winking and before she return back to her work, she whistled at the ice cream man that was talking to Hanataro. The man briefly looked at her but return his attention to Hanataro. 'Yay! My plan is working.' you thought, blushing and crackling evilly mentally.

Hanataro returned, with two vanilla cones with hardening chocolate sauce on top of them and one of them contain sprinkles. You got the sprinkle ice cream cone and gave him a sweet smile for doing so. He smile back and was about to dig into his ice cream but his eyes widen when he looked back at you. You started to lick your ice cream and swirl your tongue around it in an unusually way. Which Hanataro felt himself blush harder at your actions. “W-wah! S-stop eating it like that!”

“Why? Isn't this how you're supposed to eat ice cream?” You questioned, tilting your head in a confused manner. You were right of course, how else were you supposed to eat ice cream other then lick it? But you knew you were over exaggerating it a bit.

When he didn't respond you got a mischievous grin on your face. “Oh, so you have naughty thoughts do you?” You smiled as you got closer to your boyfriend.

“W-what are you doing?” Hanataro asked, fidgeting and blushing darkly. His eyes were large and his body stiffed from how close you were.

“Let's go home. I don't feel like having ice cream for dessert.” you quipped, smirking as you grabbed his hand.

“Then what do you want?” he replied, quickly regretting it.

“I want you!” You responded, as you dragged a tomato shocked Hanataro out the door of the ice cream shop. And at that point, you broke into a run, heading towards home for some 'dessert' fun. 'I wonder if that viagra ice cream works.' you thought, smirking. 'Eh, if not I would so love to see Hana-chan's reaction to it.'


End file.
